dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Cycle
The Nightmare Cycle is a state of magical flux associated with the Ruins. Nightmare Lights (and Nightmare Fissures) open and close with the cycle, spawning hostile Shadow Creatures, regardless of the player's Sanity. There are four phases of the Nightmare Cycle: the Calm Phase, Warning Phase, Nightmare Phase, and Dawn Phase. The entire cycle lasts 600 seconds (00:10:00). Calm Phase * The Calm Phase will be active for 285–345 seconds (00:04:45 - 00:05:45) * Nightmare Lights are closed (Shadow Creatures do not spawn) * Runic Turf is blue * No ambient sound can be heard in the background Warning Phase * The Warning Phase will be active for 60–90 seconds (00:01:00 - 00:01:30) * Nightmare Lights open up slightly (Shadow Creatures do not spawn) * Runic Turf is gray * A quiet ambient sound can be heard in the background * Ancient Statues begin to glow Nightmare Phase * The Nightmare Phase will be active for 150–210 seconds (00:02:30 - 00:03:30) * Nightmare Lights open up completely (Shadow Creatures will spawn) * Runic Turf cracks glow red * A loud ambient sound can be heard in the background * Ancient Statues are distorted, glowing brightly * Splumonkeys transform into hostile Shadow Splumonkeys During the Nightmare Phase, Nightmare Fuel begins to seep from the eyes and mouths of Ancient Statues. If statues are mined during this stage, there is a chance for a Shadow Creature to spawn from them. Earthquakes occur most frequently during this state. Dawn Phase * The Dawn Phase will be active for 15–45 seconds (00:00:15 - 00:00:45) * Nightmare Lights remain open (Shadow Creatures will spawn) * Runic Turf is gray * A quiet ambient sound can be heard in the background * Ancient Statues continue to glow * Splumonkeys remain hostile Shadow Splumonkeys Caves The Nightmare Cycle can also leak through to the Caves, in the form of Nightmare Fissures (similar to those found in the Ruins starting area). Nightmare Fissures are cracks in the floor that open and close, spawning Shadow Creatures the same way Nightmare Lights do. They are surrounded by an aura of white light and emit a bright red light. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Atrium Biome that was introduced in A New Reign is also affected by the Nightmare Cycle. Upon activating the Ancient Gateway by inserting the Ancient Key, the Cycle will be locked at its peak phase and will not change unless the Gateway is deactivated. Tips * Players can avoid getting attacked by Shadow Creatures in the Nightmare Phase by remaining away from the Nightmare Lights and Nightmare Fissures. During the Warning Phase, they can move to a location (particularly the Wilds) where they are a safe distance away (slightly past the character's line of sight, and away from Splumonkeys) and remain there until the cycle ends. The Shadow Creatures that spawn will remain by the Lights and Fissures and do not wander, therefore will not seek the character out nor chase them. Standing on glowing Runic Turf is safe. * A Bush Hat or Snurtle Shell Armour can be used just before the Nightmare Phase starts in order to avoid the Shadow Creatures that spawn. * The Nightmare Lights will appear on the map, giving players an overall visual of safe versus dangerous areas. * Hammering down the Splumonkey Pods and killing the Splumonkeys will permanently remove them. During the Nightmare Phase they become Shadow Splumonkeys, a hostile creature, and chase players until the end of the phase. As a major challenge to the Nightmare Phase it is beneficial to remove them and will allow larger areas of safety, especially when kiting Shadow Creatures. Trivia * The Nightmare Cycle closely resembles the Day-Night Cycle. pl:Cykl koszmaru zh:夢魘循環 Category:Gameplay Category:Periodic Threat Category:Earthshakers Category:Cycle